


Caves are Graves

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Caves, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Title: Star Wars: Caves are GravesSummary: Luke, Darth Vader, and four Stormtroopers are trapped in a cave, that restricts the force users, and disorientates all there communication devices. Stuck there until someone can help them, or they find a way out, they all have to figure out how to survive…especially when they realize that they are not alone in the cave…-AUCharacters: Luke S, Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, occLanguage: EnglishRated: TGenre: Family/ AdventureA/N: AUA/N 2: I have accepted the "Cave" challenge; they must have these words in it:1. "It wasn't my fault"2. "I have a bad feeling about this"3. "Do you have a better idea?"





	1. Chapter 1: crash

Title: Star Wars: Caves are Graves

Summary: Luke, Darth Vader, and four Stormtroopers are trapped in a cave, that restricts the force users, and disorientates all there communication devices. Stuck there until someone can help them, or they find a way out, they all have to figure out how to survive…especially when they realize that they are not alone in the cave…-AU

Characters: Luke S, Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, occ

Language: English

Rated: T

Genre: Family/ Adventure

A/N: AU

A/N 2: I have accepted the "Cave" challenge; they must have these words in it:

1\. "It wasn't my fault"

2\. "I have a bad feeling about this"

3\. "Do you have a better idea?"

Chapter 1: The Shuttle's Crash

"Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son."-Darth Vader

Luke Skywalker had been captured. His friends could be dead, or injured seriously, and he didn't know; what could be worse? After all, Vader and his 501st had stormed the base, and when he had left he saw it in flames. Smoke billowing from broken or shattered glass windows, screams of his fellow rebellion members, the screams of the sirens, the blaster fire noises, cries of death, and of wounds. The deep inhales and exhales of the respirator saying that his father was breathing, Leia's scared face, Han's shouts as he fired at the Imperials. The commanding voices of the troopers said, "Find Luke Skywalker!" Or "None of them are to be left alive, on Lord Vader's orders."

Whenever the troopers finished killing the rebellion soldiers, they yelled "CLEAR!"

Shaken out of his thoughts, Luke glanced at his bound hands and frowned, then looked out the window, and thought to himself, "… they had entered hyperspace not too long ago, and would be heading to Coruscant", but before they would, the small group would head up to the space station, the Executer. The space station was a bit slower, as Darth Vader had said they entered different planetary systems and had gone unnoticed; his imperial spies said where the base was located.

The base it had been on the planet in the Outer Rim; the planet was called: Polis Massa - Leia and Luke had been born on that planet. Though to protect his sister, Princess Leia of Alderaan, Luke had never told her that they were related, and therefore Vader would never know.

Even though Darth Vader was a Sith Lord, and is the Emperors right hand man, Luke wanted to know his Father – the man his mother, Padme had loved; the man who he could sense with his Force powers and that he could sense there was good in him. Maybe the Light Side of the force is dimmed from all the evil doings he had done; but nevertheless it was there. Nothing in the seven sith hell would stop him from completing the task, to try bringing his father back to the Light Side of the Force.

"What is on your mind, young one?" Darth Vader asked, his respirator filling the silence of the shuttle that was called Dark Angel. Dark Angel was a TIE Advanced Shuttle, that Vader himself used to transfer prisoners or when he needed a troop of Storm Troopers.

"Just thinking of life, Father… …and what would have happened if I grew up with you," Luke said. Luke brought up his bound hands to fix his hair, annoyingly long banes that kept falling into his blue eyes.

Father, son and the rest of the troopers saw that they were approaching one of many unhuman life forms, despite it having many, or no animal life forms on the globes in the Outer Rime System. Despite the fact that they all had listings of names; this planet was called: Lin Vo.

In keeping up with the conversation Darth Vader was just about to vocalize what was on his mind when all the sudden an unknown source slammed into the shuttle. Hearing the pilots neck snap with the Force, Vader rushes towards the cockpit to stop the crash, and maybe there deaths, only to end upside down as the shuttle spins out of power. There is no one to control it, and the auto pilot smashed under the dead weight of the piolets.

Vader reached out with the Force just as they hit the atmosphere from Lin VO, flames hit them as they were going too fast, and the shuttle was heating up considerably; to the point all Darth Vader could think about was Mustafar, than all went dark.

Seconds, in fact could have been minutes, the shuttle: Dark Angel crash landed on a cave surface. The rocks broke on the impact and they were buried; to add to that, the rocks locked them in, in a cave prison.

A/N: This is my FIRST Star Wars Fanfiction, hope it was OKAY!


	2. Bad Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader's flashbacks

Chapter 2: Bad Feelings

"From my point of view the Jedi are EVIL!"- Anakin Skywalker

It was bright. That is what Darth Vader thought and saw. Bright light, but it wasn't like the Light Side of the Force. It was dark and evil; when he came closer to it, pulled by an unknown source. Vader saw it was flames… MUSTAFAR! He thought it was just like it! The Lava Rivers, the tall castles like structure in the center, stinking air of ash, and on a closer look Vader saw souls; Sith and a whole bunch of other evil beings.

With that memories haunted him

"Anakin… you are breaking my heart!" Padme's voice as she looked at him with tears in her big brown doe eyes.

"Come back! I only want your love," desperation in her voice as she clung to him.

"You turned her AGAINST ME!"

"I will do what I must..."Obi- Wan's grief as he looked at his younger self.

"I have failed you Anakin," Obi- Wan said as he held back tears, as Anakin looked on with hatred clearly seen on his face.

"If you are not with me, than you are against me! "Anakin paced in front of his once master.

"Then you are lost!" Obi -Wan with his saber out.

"This is the end for you my master," his face sneered, twisted with the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan jumps onto the ledge of a hill above the river of lava, Anakin under him still on the droids head. "Anakin, I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin said his eyes thick with hatred.

"Don't try it," Obi -Wan panted, and watched as his former apprentice jumped with a yell, and Obi wan brought his saber up and cut off his legs and arm. Anakin fell to the ground and groaned with pain.

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy thee sith not join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan shouted, and walked a few steps away.

"I hate you!" Anakin said, while crawling forwards, to get away from the lava creeping forwards.

"You were my brother Anakin!" Obi-Wan said. "I loved you."

The flames ate his skin, and Obi wan looked away.

Screams as Anakin changed from the handsome young man he was into the monster that would need a breathing unit for the rest of his years. To the man that had given up everything for love, only for it all to be ripped out, and now he was broken. Anakin died on Mustafar, and Darth Vader was born. Like a phoenix.

As the misery was getting to him, he felt himself ripped away from it and his eyes opened, and he saw with his red tinted visor: Luke kneeling beside him with Troopers, only three out of the six that where on the shuttle. The others must be dead.

"Luke?" he asked.

"Oh thank the Force! Father your breathing was so slow, on the verge of death!"

"Good to have you back sir!" AL-1177, nick named Alex said he was an original 501st soldier that meant he was a clone.

"Affirmative" Vader said, and saw the troopers going back to what they were doing.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luke said. "About the cave, we are trapped, with limited rations, water, and no way of communication. Alex tried communicating with Admiral Piett. No luck." His son said.

AL-1177, SZ-4245, (Snooze) KY-00912(Kilo) were setting up a small base, making no noise as much as they could. Breathing deeply in Darth Vader glanced at his hands. "How long have we been here?"

Luke looked at his hands and frowned, "maybe a few standard hours."

…

Far and deep in the cave a monster roamed, his mouths slick with poisonous saliva dripped to the floor, a few of his tongue's lolled out of his mouth and he was on the prowl. Hungry for food he could get on the surface.

Rearing back his head The Killer Beast or in the tongue of Lin Vo: Trula Alkhul Lu, he roared.

…

Darth Vader, Luke, Alex, Kilo, and Snooze all looked up and fear was in the air.

"What was that?" Luke whispered.


	3. Chalter 3

Chapter 3: Taken

"It's gone, it's gone, and it's never coming back"- Till My Heart Stops- Song

Dark, cold, moist, that is what Luke thought as he glanced at the cave walls. He was on a patrol, because his father was perfect at everything he did. That meant meditating, even meditating without the Force. It just showed to him on how much that Force users really need it, or some of them.

Luke knew he couldn't meditate, so he went on patrol while the troopers rested and got strong for when they would head out, or try to find a way out of this cave. He had never been the one to keep still, he lived on a farm with his aunt and uncle; there he spent almost the whole day fixing things, to make money. Or in the Rebellion, he would always be on patrol, looking out for Imperial Ships, or fixing his X Wing fighter. Han, Leia, and the others didn't realize he had to keep busy, they wanted him to relax… but that was impossible, especially after the relevance from Vader…

"I am you father." Darth Vader said and held out his hand for Luke.

"No…No, NO!" Luke cried as he felt the Force sing and scream with the truth in those words.

"Join me; it is the only way..."

"We can rule the galaxy as father and son…"

Falling down the air shaft on Bespin…

His prosthetic hand.

"There is no Emotion, there is Peace.

There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge.

There is no Passion, there is Serenity.

There is no Chaos, there is Harmony.

There is no Death, there is the Force."

Luke recited the Jedi Code and felt peace that the words that his old master: Ole' Ben Kenobi told him many years ago.

"There is no emotion…." Luke began again, only to stop as he felt small pebbles fall on him, and a steady beat of water trickling.

Drip, drip, drip, drop. Than… hissssssss…hissssssss

…

Darth Vader started when he heard his son cry out, than the familiar Snap Hiss of a lightsaber being ignited.

"No! Let me go!"

A dark raspy cackle was heard, and then a roar of pain.

Running as fast as he could Vader rushed to where his son would be, he heard scuffling, then silence. It unnerved him, to add to the creepiness a silver and lightsaber rolled towards him. Bending to pick his old saber up he frowned, and turned to the troopers that had awoken.

"Are you alright my lord?" Alex asked, his voice clam, yet worried.

"Yes, but we need to find my son, something in the cave took him, we will split up into two groups and look, make sure to have your blasters, Alex with me, Snooze and Kilo, that way." Darth Vader pointed to the other tunnel.

"YES SIR!" they exclaimed.

"Till my heart stops, till my heart stop. Until I am gone I will never give up on you son…" Vader thought and they moved into the darkness of the cave.


End file.
